Everything Lost
by lei b
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UP!] Yuki moves back to the Souma Estate on Akito’s orders! What will happen between the family head and the nezumi? (YAOI)
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Fruits Basket" or any of it's characters...  
  
NOTE: Characters may be a little OOC... You have been warned!  
  
***  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
***  
  
Akito was sitting by the window of his chamber, like he usually did. He was staring outside at the spring sky. At the birds as they sang their songs.  
  
The door slid open and closed. Footsteps could be heard as someone walked closer, then the sat down. Akito was still facing the window, his back towards the person in the room.  
  
It was Hatori.  
  
"You wanted to see me, Akito?"  
  
Akito stood up and walked towards Hatori. He knelt down in front of him.  
  
"You have seen Yuki recently, isn't that right?" Akito said in a soft voice.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Akito lifted his hand up to caress Hatori's right cheek. "I want you..." he said as he got closer to the doctor, "to bring Yuki back to this house..." Hatori fliched. There was silence.  
  
Akito leaned in even closer to him, until they could feel each others breath. Akito grinned.  
  
Hatori didn't say a word. He just sat there, in front of Akito, letting him do as he pleased. He knew he couldn't disobey him. He knew from experience...  
  
"Bring Yuki to me..." Akito whispered. "... He belongs to me..."  
  
___________________________________________________________  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE:  
  
What do you guys think? I know it was short, but this WAS just the prologue. I promise I will make the rest of the chapters longer. ^__^ 


	2. Unexpected

****

~ Chapter One: Unexpected ~

*****

Shigure was sitting by the table, drinking tea and reading a novel. The door slid open and in came a mad Kyou followed by an annoyed Yuki and a concerned Tohru.

"I told you to stay out of it!" Kyou yelled at Yuki as he sat down.

"I didn't do it to help you," the nezumi replied.

"Then you should of just stayed away!" the neko yelled back.

Shigure looked at them and wondered what happened. He saw a couple of bruises on Kyou's face and small cuts on his arms. Both Yuki and Kyou had messy clothes and the neko's clothes was dirty.

They sat down at opposite sides of the table and didn't speak.

"Ano… I'll get started on dinner," Tohru said as she went to the kitchen.

Shigure looked at the two cousins. He was about to ask what happened, when the door slid open.

Shigure lifted his head to see who it was, "Hatori?" Yuki and Kyou turned to look at the said person.

"The door was open, so I let my self in. Hope you don't mind." Hatori looked at Shigure.

"Not at all. You know you are welcomed here," Shigure replied cheerfully.

"Hatori-san, I didn't know you were here," said Tohru as she came from the kitchen with cups on a tray. "Would you like some tea?

Hatori smiled at her and nodded. Tohru put the cups she had on the table, then went back into the kitchen.

Kyou stood up, and left.

Shigure noticed Hatori's expression. "Doushita…?" he asked his friend.

Hatori sat down across from Yuki where Kyou was sitting. He looked at Yuki who was looking back at him. There was silence.

"It's Akito, isn't it? He has done something…?" Shigure asked, a bit worried.

"Yuki…" Hatori began. "he wants you to return to the main house."

Yuki's eyes went wide, as did Shigure's. There was silence once again.

"Akito wants you there buy tomorrow," Hatori added. Shigure looked at Yuki who had his head lowered a bit.

"I'm sorry I took so long," Tohru said as she came in with a cup of tea for Hatori. She set it sown in front of him and he thanked her. Then she turned her attention towards Yuki. "Yuki-kun…?"

Yuki stood up and left the room. He went upstairs heading for his bedroom, but bumped into Kyou.

"Gomen…" Yuki said simply then kept walking to his room. Kyou looked at him and couldn't believe it. The nezumi apologized to him! There had to be something wrong with him. Kyou though about it, but couldn't figure it out, so he just went downstairs.

~ TBC ~

______________________________________________

A/N: So sorry I didn't update any sooner. Been really busy lately. I hope I'm able to update more often now.

Thank you to those who have reviewed so far. ^^


	3. Place of Painful Memories

****

~ Chapter Two: Place of Painful Memories ~

****

*****

"Oi, Shigure, what's wrong with that nezumi?" Kyou asked his cousin as he re-entered the room he had left earlier. He noticed the expressions on Hatori's and Shigure's face. "What's wrong with you two?"

Hatori stood up and headed for the door, then stopped beside Kyou. "Don't be so brutal with Yuki." With that said, he left. That only served to confuse Kyou more.

"Shigure, what is he talking about?" he asked as he walked up and sat down by the table.

There was no answer to his question. He could hear Tohru in the kitchen washing dishes.

Then, Shigure broke the silence. "Akito…" he started, pausing as if still deciding whether or not to tell the neko.

Kyou looked at him a bit confused, but knew it had to be something bad. Anything having to do with Akito was bad news. "What _about _Akito?" he asked.

Shigure sighed before turning to face Kyou. "Akito wants Yuki back in the man house by tomorrow." he said with a serious face, although there was also some sadness.

Kyou's eyes went wide. "What is Yuki going to do?" he asked before he thought about what he was saying.

"He will most likely go." The novelist stood up and headed for the door. "Give Yuki some time alone and don't go starting any fights with him. That's the last thing he need right now," he said before leaving.

"Kyou-kun…?" The neko turned to see Tohru standing near him. So she also knew.

He smiled at her. "Are you making dinner?"

"Hai. It should be ready soon," she said, her voice not as cheerful as usual. "Did Hatori-san leave already?"

He sighed. "Yeah, he just left. Think he had work to do."

"Oh, well then, I will call you when dinner is ready." She went back to the kitchen quickly. After she left, the smile on Kyou's face disappeared.

~~~~~

Yuki was in his room, sitting on the ground and leaning against a wall. His knees were bent and brought up to his chest, while his arms rested on top of them.

Akito wanted him to go back. Back to that house where he suffered at his hands. He didn't want to go back… But, did he have any other choice? Akito was the family head, his orders had to be followed.

A knock on his door interrupted his thinking. "Yuki-kun?" Tohru's voice came from the other side of the door. "Dinner is ready."

After a few seconds, Yuki got up and headed downstairs. When he got to the dining room, he noticed that both Shigure and Kyou were already there. He sat down beside Kyou with out thinking about it.

During the entire time they ate, no one said a word. Everyone ate in silence. It was only until everyone was done that Shigure spoke.

"Yuki?" The nezumi turned to him. "Hatori said he would come by tomorrow morning to pick you up." Shigure's voice sounded a bit saddened. There was silence.

"Sou ka…" Yuki finally answered. "I'll go start packing then," he said as he stood up and left. The rest were silent after Yuki left the room. They were saddened and knew there was nothing they could do.

~~~~~

Nighttime had seemed to pass by fast. It was already 10 am. Yuki had long since finished packing and was now ready. Hatori should be arriving any minute.

"Yuki-kun…?" Yuki turned to see Tohru standing near. She wasn't smiling like her usual self. "I--" she paused, still thinking about what she wanted to say exactly. "I'm going to miss you…" She finally said.

A small smile came to Yuki's lips. "I'm going to you, too," he said as he caressed he cheek with his hand. 

"Ah, Ha-san, you're here!" he heard Shigure greet his friend. The smile on his face disappeared. He drew his hand away from Tohru's cheek and grabbed his luggage. 

As he head towards the front door, he saw Kyou up ahead leaning against the wall, but kept walking. They didn't say a word to each other.

He got to the front where Hatori and Shigure were.

"Shall we go?" Hatori said. Yuki nodded slowly. The doctor took his luggage and started walking out.

"Yuki…" The nezumi turned to look at Shigure. "… Take care…" he said with a weak smile. Yuki didn't smile back though. He walked out and followed close behind Hatori.

They got to the car and Hatori put the luggage in the trunk. Then he unlocked the doors and both got in. As he drove back towards the main house, he did not say anything. Nor did Yuki. It was a quiet drive.

Yuki kept thinking about what awaited him there. Of all the bad memories he had of that place. Of Akito. What will the family head want to do to him? Even though he didn't show it, he was scared. Scared of going back to that place.

The car stop, and so did his heart for a second. They had arrived. He got out of the car and stood facing the house while Hatori got his luggage out of the trunk. He was back at the main house. Back at the place of painful memories…

~ TBC ~

****

__________________________________

****

Sorry I took so long to update again. Like I said before, been busy. Well, at least I made this chapter a bit longer than the first!^^

Anywayz… so how did you guys like this chapter? Personally, I didn't like how it turned out, but oh well. Ok, now review!!


End file.
